Hopper sinks are found typically in nursing homes, hospitals, critical care facilities, laboratories and the like. Typically, blood, urine, feces, chemicals or other bodily fluids and tissues are disposed of through these sinks. These hopper sinks include components similar to conventional sinks, such as a faucet, basin, and spigot. However, the basins are usually larger and deeper, and the drain opening is larger in diameter, to accommodate solid waste products, tissue and the like. These hopper sinks are directly connected to a sewer or other waste line, similar to a toilet or the like.
Normally, operators cleaning or emptying various devices (e.g. bedpans, surgical appliances, prosthetic devices, laboratory dishware, etc.) over the hopper sink are subject to splashing, when the above mentioned articles are emptied into the hopper or as the water from the spigot used to clean the above mentioned articles sometimes bounces off the article or the material contained therein. This water, along with other fluids or particles from the articles, can contain various chemicals or pathogens such as coliform, fecal and blood borne pathogens, including hepatitis B, and possibly HIV, or any of many other hazardous substances. The operator may be subject to the staining of clothing and/or the diseases and chemicals associated therewith if exposed to the splashing of water and fluids.
To minimize potential dangers from splashback, operators using these hopper sinks usually wear gloves, protective clothing, masks, caps and the like. However, if an operator is in a hurry, he or she may forget to wear any or all of this protective clothing. Additionally, there are portions of the body usually not covered by such protective clothing, such as the area around the face (eyes, nose, mouth, etc.). Should germs, bacteria, or blood borne pathogens enter any surface on the face, the operator may become infected and/or transport these pathogens to the other areas, thereby exposing others.